The present invention refers to an adjustment device for a tiltable armchair or a similar sitting furniture.
Disabled persons often have great difficulty in sitting down and getting up from chair seats if they can't get assistance or support from another person. It is evident that assistance is not always available when the disabled person wishes to get up from a sitting position or to get seated from a standing position.
To assist disabled persons in sitting down and getting up from a chair seat, mechanisms have heretofore been developed to enable a rear part of the chair seat to tilt upwardly. Such previously known designs have been cumbersome and complex and have furthermore lacked adjusting possibilities for giving a natural and adapted movement pattern according to an individual's height and other handicap dependent needs.